


Moment

by Towrittealovestory



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towrittealovestory/pseuds/Towrittealovestory
Summary: Tyrannus Basilton “Baz” Pitch could clearly point out the moment he fell in love with Simon Snow.





	Moment

Tyrannus Basilton “Baz” Pitch could clearly point out the moment he fell in love with Simon Snow. 

It was long before fifth year where he couldn’t take Simon out of his mind. It wasn’t a slow process he could have spell himself out of or at least denied to until it was too late; no, it was as if he had been hit by lightning and suddenly Baz wanted to lick all over Simon Snow instead of torturing him.

It was probably the first time Baz thought Simon would certainly die, not even him could have survived to that -he almost didn’t- much less the disaster Simon was in third year. Baz hadn’t studied hellhounds in depth -magical creatures weren’t exactly his favorite topic- but he knew from class that they weren’t exactly friendly creatures, neither weak or small. It was almost impossible for an experienced magician to control one; Baz didn’t know how Simon would manage to do so. Why would he even try? But he also knew Snow was an impulsive and stupid hero.

At the moment Snow heard yells from outside, Baz was already running behind him out of the dining hall. He had his stupid sword out already. Baz couldn’t see his eyes but he had seen it so many times before, he could bet everything he had that Simon had his eyes fixed it on the exit, his jaw clenched and, probably, his grip was so strong his knuckles were white. Baz stopped running as soon he saw the big tail in front the door, Simon didn’t, he kept running like he always does. Baz realized where he was running to the rescue to, a group of first years -the objective of the three heads. He finally stopped, looked around and run after the tail Baz was avoiding. Simon run as fast as he could until he was close enough to stab his sword on the tail.

One of the heads stared at Simon, something seemed to click on the beast to get far away from the group of kids just before it ate one. Its attention moved to Snow. It turned around almost hitting the past group with its tail but Snow didn’t fear him. Simon stood with one of his feet in front of the other, his sword and his head standing high. Baz almost laughed at how cliche looked, his blond hair was messy but it matched the bright burning sun in the sky, his eyes were the light and pure blue of the sky and even compare to the beast in front of him, even Simon was smaller than Baz, even when he was just 13 years old, he looked strong and brave. The beast moved first. One of his head exhaled fire in Snow’s direction. Baz realized thanks to the yells that there were people behind Simon. Simon moved and the people behind as well, but there was not a lot of room. And they couldn’t go back inside without going through the battlefield. Simon was a complete idiot. He was careless, he was so stupidly brave sacrificing himself for others he forgot the others.

Baz run where no one was left, and inhale before taking out his wand.

“Your attention, please!” He yelled as loud as his lungs allowed him. His hand was shaking because he was no hero but he ignored it and yelled again, and again. Until the head throwing fire stopped at Simon finally focused on him. Baz already felt tired but didn´t give up. Baz put his wand in his pocket and grew flames in his hands as big as he could and threw to the best eyes. Missing but it bothered it enough to the other heads stop trying to bite Simon, who had been stabbing the heads while avoiding the teeth. Baz fell on his knee, he was running out of magic. The situation called Simon’s attention too.

“Baz! What are you doing?” Baz could barely hear Simon over the dog’s growls.

Baz didn’t answer. “Up, up and an away” he said instead. He was well aware he wasn’t supposed to use it on people, but he wasn’t supposed to help the Mage’s heir either; anyway, Simon landed on top one of the hellhound’s head so it didn’t matter.

“Baz!” Simon yelled again, he looked back at him. Snow looked confused.

“Just killed it!” Baz felt so tired, and he was not the protagonist; that was Snow’s paper.

Simon didn’t take long to obey the order, which was great since the dog was getting closer to Baz that it was safe. Simon lifted his sword and sunk it into the right eye. The hellhound started moving aggressively. Simon was holding on its ear and stab it again in the other eye. The other heads tried to catch Simon but Simon clumsily scratch them to keep them again. Until the movement was too much and he fell a few meters away from Baz. At this point, the hellhound was spitting fire at every direction.

He couldn’t get up and everything around him was on fire, he knew he was probably going to die. He was flammable after all. The blind head was in front of him, angry, also hurt and had stopped moving so much. Baz wondered what happened to vampires when they die; would he be able to get back to tell Simon that all of this was his fault? Would he see his mother again?

Snow didn’t have the intention to let him have the pleasure of knowing. Simon was in front of him, dripping blood holding his sword again like it was a shield. Not even his death was going to be to himself because in this narrative Simon’s death was always going to be first than his. 

Baz could feel Simon’s magic in the air.

Great, if he had any chance of surviving he didn’t have any now. Simon would kill anything around him.

Baz looked up and notice something, Simon’s hand were shaking, and his eyes were full of tears. He knew he was going to lose, he knew he was going to die. Because he was so small, because he was only 13, because he was the hero and he had to die for everyone, even Baz. But his stand was still strong, he had no intention of running.Then the tip of his sword started shining, brighter and brighter; suddenly there was nothing but light around him, not even a sound. And Baz blinked.

He opened his eyes to Simon Snow passed out next him.

It was the moment Baz realized not only that he would never be able to kill Simon, he would never be that powerful –no one or nothing could be; Baz also noticed that Simon Snow has a cute mole on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so I’m sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried to be as careful as possible and to correct as much as I could. I hope you enjoy it anyway!


End file.
